Fountain Frolic
by Vycksta
Summary: Lovrina was clearly thrilled about her girlfriend finally visiting Orre and coming to see her new location but Karen's thrills were definitely about other things...


**Title**: Fountain Frolic  
**Fandom**: Pokemon  
**Ship**: IcePinkshipping (( Karen x Lovrina ))  
**Rating**: PG-13. Whee...

**Authors Notes**: Once I got the idea for this fic it would not leave until I wrote it down... so wrote it down I did.

Karen and Lovrina in my opinion make a very nice clash indeed. Karen is all calm and collected no matter what universe it is and Lovrina is just overly hyper, dresses somewhat cheerleader style and is a bit of a show off. Opposites attract? Indeedy... and IcePinkshipping is an OTP of sorts as I rate it as my favourite Karen AND favourite Lovrina ship.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh excessively... and this is dedicated somewhat to my good friend Val, who loved this to pieces when I first completed it back in early October.

---

"I told you, didn't I? Isn't this place just so fantastic?"

"Sure darling, it's... wonderful."

Yet deep down, Karen knew that she was being untruthful to her excitable girlfriend, the sprightly Lovrina. The older woman flipped a stray bit of hair from in front of her face and sighed nonchalantly. Phenac City was where Lovrina chose to live since leaving the now twice disbanded Cipher and despite their ever blossoming seven-month old relationship, this was Karen's first visit to Orre because of her Elite Four duties. Try as she might, Karen could not bring herself to like Phenac... she was not impressed in the slightest. The residents who gawped at the newcomer to the city, the seemingly permanent sunshine, the snow white walls of the buildings... no, Karen preferred darker residential areas. Not that she was dark and miserable herself, she was very much in love with Lovrina and enjoyed the hyper late teenagers company a great deal.

"Karen! So snap out of it and look at this!"

Karen came out of her thoughts of distraction upon Lovrina's comment, slightly shaking her head at the same time.

"Look at what, Lovrina?"

"This! Come on!"

Lovrina proceeded to grasp Karen's well-manicured hand and practically charged over to the centre of Phenac, ice pink pigtails bouncing gleefully with each stride. Karen was going to say something about being rushed along the ground like this with the heels she had on her feet yet before she could, Lovrina has reached her destination. The magnificent fountain of Phenac City. Graced with eight powerful jets that shoot out water in delightful unison, you could see why so many people get entranced by this fantastic centrepiece. However all Karen could do was stare almost blankly, more interested in Lovrina's bobbing then a big statue submerged with water.

"Isn't this like so the best fountain you've so ever seen?"

"Lovrina dear, it's a fountain. They are nothing special and never will be."

"Oh, but this one so is! It was so built in..."

Rubbing her eyes in slight disbelief, Karen almost grimaced... Lovrina had launched herself into a full scale speech of the history of the fountain. She frowned, looked down at her glossy black high heels... which were not used to speed... then at Lovrina standing proudly by the fountain. A slightly malicious crossed Karen's mind... a thought that was not leaving any time soon. A thought that Karen was definitely going to act upon and made her emit a cackle in the process...

"You know Karen, I so swear I heard you... GAH!"

Lovrina couldn't finish her sentence as Karen pushed the generally cheerful younger woman into the fountain with an almighty splash, water being scattered in all directions including over Karen's legs... yet she was too busy laughing to notice. The young boy who usually raced around the fountain continuously... Dash... has stopped dead in his tracks at the slight commotion, his Castform partner colliding awkwardly into his legs. Other people had also stopped to see what was happening, yet Karen ignored them all purposely. She got herself down into the ground to be at the resurfaced Lovrina's level, leaning over close to her face to gently move wet strands of hair away from her eyes. Lovrina... clearly disgruntled and unhappy with what just happened... splashed angrily on the surface of the water with her hands. This caused a miniature wave of water to drench the front of Karen, but she just grinned wildly like a Sableye.

"I so can't believe you just so pushed..."

Again, Lovrina couldn't finish her sentence as Karen pressed her lips firmly against those of the pink haired girl. Much as she thought about not doing so out of spite, Lovrina couldn't help but kiss her older lover back. Lovrina felt Karen smile against her lips and parted her own slightly so she can be kissed more hungrily, more passionate... with added tongue. Still watching in the background, the residents of Phenac gasped collectively upon witnessing Karen and Lovrina's intense embrace.

A few minutes had passed before Lovrina grudgingly broke off the kiss to collect some oxygen. Once again Karen's mouth went into a wild grin, cupping her hands around Lovrina's face and gazing into her emerald green eyes. Lovrina felt her cheeks flush a little when Karen happily planted a kiss on her forehead.

"But Karen..." Lovrina started, blushing more as Karen started to playfully stroke her inner thigh. "Why did you so push me into the fountain? I thought you so wanted to know Phenac..."

"To be honest, I couldn't give a crap about this place. I did it for you because you always visit me at the Plateau, because you desperately wanted me to visit your region instead of the other way around." Karen replied matter-of-factly, enjoying Lovrina's ever increasing blushing as her hand rose further up her thigh. Giving a quick kiss to Lovrina which made her blush more furiously, Karen continued. "You know... the only place I care about here is your home, as I came here for you and you only. One room in particular is your bedroom..."

At that point Karen stopped stroking and got up, holding out a hand for Lovrina. Taking the hand gleefully, Lovrina used Karen's weight as balance to help herself up from the chilly waters of the fountain and onto dry ground. The lovebirds then stared into each others eyes blissfully, once again enjoying a sharp but tender kiss before Lovrina ushered Karen along contentedly.

"My house you say? Yeah, I can so show you that..."


End file.
